


One Shot of Tequila

by sceal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Denise/Tara, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluffy Ending, Het, Male Character of Color, Mike/Terry, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, POV Glenn, POV Male Character, POV Michonne, Pizza Delivery Boy Glenn, Rare Relationships, Sasha/Shane, Some Plot, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceal/pseuds/sceal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. A pizza delivery guy and a law student meet at a house party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot of Tequila

“Is she alright?” Michonne reluctantly said. 

Michonne had stumbled upon a classic party tableau: a drunk white girl emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Two things about her situation had stood out and made Michonne stop in her tracks. The open bathroom door, and the guy in the room with her.

“I’m not sure?” he said. Because of his fair skin she’d assumed he was white too, but now that he looked at her full on she realized her mistake. Not white, East Asian. He sat crouched on the tiled floor, gently holding the girl’s hair out of her face. He looked sweet and cute, which meant fuck-all.

No one would take advantage of an inebriated girl on her watch.  For all she knew, this guy was a creeper.

Michonne crossed her arms. “What do you mean you’re not sure?”

He frowned. “I don’t even know her. At all. She came up to me out of nowhere. This'll sound weird but -I think she wanted to kiss me? I dodged and she puked on my shoe.”

Michonne glanced down. The evidence corroborated his testimony. The new information altered her perception of the scene she'd stumbled upon. This was the odd exception to the rule, where a girl had actually behaved in an inappropriate and predatory fashion towards a guy. He looked so miserable all of a sudden. “I see.”

“I know it sounds crazy,” he said. “But I swear it’s true.”

“I believe you,” she said and started to walk off.

 “Wait!” he said. “If you’re busy I can handle this on my own, but if not, I’ll take all the help I can get.”

His brown eyes were wide open, pleading with her.  

 “I’m coming back,” Michonne assured him.

“Thanks.” His sudden smile accentuated his sharp cheekbones. Wow.

Um. Wow.  She needed to go. Do something. Do what?

Right. The drunk girl needed a glass of water.

Michonne tried to clear her thoughts while she weaved through the mass of sweaty bodies. Tamia crooned the chorus of “So Into You”, the song faint compared to the loud buzz of conversation. She recognized several faces and briefly greeted everyone without slowing her pace. Her plans for the evening were already on hold and she wouldn’t allow anything else to get in her way. 

Yeah, the guy from the bathroom was cute, but unfortunately for him, Michonne had already picked her sexual partner for the evening. 

She planned to seduce her roommate Mike. He was the kind of guy who would accompany her to police brutality protests and art gallery vernissages. And he strolled around the apartment in far too little clothes.  He’d come on to her a few months back, but it had been too soon after her last breakup, so she'd told him she needed more time on her own. And he'd told her he'd be there for her whenever she was ready.

Which was now. She was ready right now, she just needed to find Mike. He sure wasn’t in the kitchen, but Sasha was definitely here and marching straight toward her.

Sasha was her roommate, a badass firefighter who’d helped her pick the short, sexy dress that only covered the necessary bits. Sasha had also said that the dress was overkill because Michonne could seduce any man she wanted in any type of situation even if she wore a hazmat suit.

“How are things?” Sasha gave her a dirty smirk.

Michonne’s cheeks flushed in mild embarrassment. “There’s been a bit of a setback.”

“What do you mean?” Sasha frowned.

“I couldn’t find him.” Michonne picked a red plastic cup off the stack and held it beneath the open faucet.

Sasha scanned the room. “That’s weird. Want me to help you look?”

“No.” Michonne began to feel uneasy. Mike should be here. What was the point of wearing this dress if he didn’t see it? “I’m putting a drunk girl in my bedroom. Can you keep an eye on her?”

“Sure.” Sasha took the full cup right out of her hands. “I’ll take it from here.”

 “She’s in the bathroom with some guy.”

“Don’t worry,” Sasha said. “I got this.”

Michonne smiled. “You’re the best.”

Michonne searched the living room, the balcony and even the basement. Mike wasn’t in the common living areas so she went to his room. She softly opened his bedroom door and peeked in.

In the brightly lit room, two men lay on the bed, kissing. They didn’t notice her intrusion.

Michonne escaped, a weight settling heavy on her chest. Her feet took her back down the hallway.

She’d been too late.

She lived with Mike and Terry, so she’d seen the signs as their friendship changed into something more. Their growing closeness had pushed her to finally make her move. But Terry had been faster.

She only felt mad at herself. Terry was a great guy, but damn it, Mike had wanted her first, and if she’d just worked up her nerve a week sooner that could’ve been her in there. She needed a drink.

“Hey,” someone said. “Are you alright?”

Sasha stood in the hallway with the inebriated girl and the cute guy who was now barefoot. The very cute, very sweet guy. Wait a second.

She was single, and her stupid crush was no longer an option. People had sex with strangers all the time.

She had nothing to lose.

 

-

The girl from earlier -Michonne, Sasha had called her – looked upset. And also hot. Her long, dark brown legs stretched on for miles. Her dress shined silver and metallic, starting a few inches below her ass and tightly hugging her curves. At her waist, the dress separated into two very slim vertical strips of fabric that tied up around her lovely neck. "Covered" wasn't the right verb to describe what the strips did to her breasts. Certainly they hid Michonne's nipples, but he fought the urge to double check at every second that a hint of areola hadn't understandably escaped the flimsy barrier. The halter top was of course backless and all the side boob action made him feel a little lightheaded.

 “What happened?” Sasha said, her voice breaking into his prolonged, appreciative contemplation of Michonne's tits.

_Try not to be a pervert, Glenn._

“He’s hooking up with someone else,” Michonne said.

Sasha and Glenn gasped in unison.

“That douchebag!" Sasha clenched her fists. "I’ll kill him.”

“No one is killing anyone,” Michonne said. She nodded to the drunk girl. “She needs to lie down.”

“I’ll put her in my room,” Sasha said. “You need tequila shots.”

“Get the shots ready for me and I’ll be right there,” Michonne said.

“I’m on it.” Sasha charged away like a woman on a mission.

Glenn had followed this exchange closely but wisely kept quiet throughout.  Someone had rejected Michonne? Someone was an idiot.

“Some night we’re having, huh?” Michonne said. “What’s your name?”

“Glenn,” he said.

“-a-ie,” the drunk girl slurred, which could be anything. Annie? Ally?

 “I’m Michonne,” Michonne said. “Did you come here with anyone, Ally?”

Ally reached into her pocket and handed over a phone. Michonne flipped through it.

“You’re Denise’s friend,” Michonne said. “Let’s bring you to her room.”

“Oh shit,” Glenn said. “Duh. Tara told me Denise’s friends were coming up from the country.”

Tara had invited him to this party at her girlfriend’s apartment, insisting that she needed support in dealing with college students. Glenn now understood why.

They gently plopped Ally onto the bed.

“So what’s your major?” Michonne said.

“I’m not in school.” Glenn covered the girl with a blanket. “I pay my rent by delivering pizzas.”

“Oh wow,” Michonne said. They walked out of the room and into the hallway. “Sorry, I just assumed- students can be so self-absorbed.”

And self-deprecating. Michonne was gorgeous, nice, smart and funny.

“So you’re not the firefighter,” Glenn said, trying to remember what he knew about Denise’s roommates.

“No, I study law. Glenn?” Michonne’s voice was tentative but she looked fiercely determined.

Glenn froze. “Yeah?”

“Do you want to have sex with me?”

“What?” Glenn said dumbly.

Michonne closed her eyes. She looked mortified. But then she took a deep breath and repeated the question, “do you want to have sex with me?”

-

Michonne wished his answer wasn’t taking so long.

“Have you been drinking?” Glenn said.

“Not one drop,” she said.

“Yes,” he said.

Hallelujah! They were good to go. Well, almost. “Let’s go do a shot first. Or else Sasha will bring it to my room.”

“Okay,” he said.

As soon as Sasha saw Michonne, she ditched the hot guy she was talking to and made for the counter, where there were four lime wedges, four shot glasses full of tequila, and a box of kosher sea salt.

“I figured we’d start with two each,” Sasha said.

“I’ll do one and give the other one to Glenn,” Michonne said.

“Don’t be silly,” Sasha said. “I’ll just pour two more.”

Michonne stopped Sasha before she could reach for more glasses. “I only want to do one shot,” she said, trying to telepathically tell Sasha what was up. _I want to stay sober-ish so that I can enjoy and remember fucking this hot stranger tomorrow morning._

“You only want to do one shot,” Sasha repeated quizzically, looking from Michonne to Glenn.

Glenn maintained a carefully blank expression. He looked casual and unfairly sexy in his hoodie and jeans. His hands were relaxed at his sides and he was still barefoot.

Soon they’d be naked together.

Michonne felt her cheeks heat up and awkwardly pursed her lips together, trying to act as cool as Glenn looked.

“Oh!” Sasha’s face broke into a shit-eating grin. “I’m leaving,” she announced and then true to her word, almost raced out of the kitchen.

Michonne winced at her friend’s lack of tact but appreciated that Sasha was so encouraging of her sex life. She was the ultimate wingwoman.

“Cheers,” Glenn said as they knocked shot glasses. He maintained eye contact all the while, and had this confident grin that filled Michonne with nervousness and anticipation.  She threw back the shot, cold liquor gliding down her throat. She washed away the harsh aftertaste with a bite of citrus.

“My bedroom’s this way,” she said.

-

Michonne closed and locked the door behind her, trepidation filling her stomach. So much for the shot of tequila to calm her nerves.

“So,” she said, wishing she could be sophisticated and seductive. She’d got the man to her bedroom, they’d agreed to the sex. Now to get from this awkward moment to the sex. “I’ll put some music on.” She nodded to herself and located her laptop, quickly finding an appropriate playlist.

Then she folded her hands in her lap and turned to face Glenn.

He was where she’d left him. That was good? She wanted him to be wearing less clothes though.

“Michonne?”

“Yep?” her voice was higher than usual.

“Can I go down on you?”

“Sure,” she practically squeaked.

And he slowly, methodically, advanced. She was the focus of his complete, undivided attention. He knelt down by her feet. She squeezed her thighs together to attenuate the growing pressure but it only made it worse. He hadn’t even touched her.

And then he did.

His hands on her thighs, gliding up past her dress, then his palm directly on her pussy.

“You’re wearing a thong.” He grinned up at her. He found the string on both of her hips and pulled, so she obediently jutted her hips up to take her underwear off.

He spread her legs wide open, her dress riding all the way up to her stomach, and leaned in and kissed her labia. A teasing light kiss followed by another. Soft, delicate kisses with a hint of tongue. And then he licked her.

Again. And again.

Glenn had mad skills. His mouth opened on her clit, stimulating her with a gentle, persistent pressure. Oh my God. Some men didn’t know what they were doing but Glenn knew oh he knew how did he know to do that _there_.

She fell back onto the bed, sensation coming too quick and strong. What was he doing to her? She felt a little angry and a little scared. It was her body, it was supposed to give her nice, comfortable orgasms. She could feel what was coming and it wasn’t nice or comfortable.

She clenched the sheets and tried to hold on. This was too much and building too fast.

“No,” Michonne said.

Glenn pulled away and the build-up stopped just long enough for her to catch her breath.

“I want you inside me now,” she said. “And I want to be on top.”

“That’s a great idea,” Glenn said.

Michonne pulled off her dress.

Glenn’s eyes were hungry on her breasts but Michonne hardly noticed. He was undressing. It wasn’t a striptease by any means. He was shirtless with a beautiful, sculpted chest. His hands unbuckled his belt at a perfectly normal speed and yet Michonne’s heart tried to jump out of her chest.

_Calm down, girl. It’s just a cock. You’re just about to see his cock._

Oh but his hipbones were so enticing. He hooked his thumbs beneath the waistband of his pants and his gray boxers, and slid them all the way down.

Oh boy.

Michonne swallowed.

“Wow,” she said, feeling stupid. _Wow?_ Who said that?

He bashfully ran his hand through his hair and smiled for her, shyly pleased by her positive reaction.

Dear God, this man had to stop doing these things.

Why had Michonne thought getting him naked would make her feel more in control of herself? She was more scared of what she wanted because now she wanted it worse. She needed to grab him and ride him hard.

He put a condom on and laid down on the bed. Michonne’s breath hitched and she didn’t let herself soak in the sight – Glenn, naked and ready for her – Glenn, quiescent on her sheets watching her every move, every inch of him perfect and hers.

Instead she straddled him and lowered herself onto his cock, moaning at the penetration.

He took hold of her hips and set a punishing rhythm. Fuck. This wasn’t her plan. He wasn’t supposed to be skilled at this part too, not this skilled.

He was so beautiful beneath her she almost couldn’t stand to look at him.

Michonne couldn’t take it anymore, she gave in to being pure sensation. She matched him thrust for thrust and tried to outpace him. She clenched her pussy around his cock deliberately, victory flowing through her veins at his flushed cheeks and anguished groan.

Her orgasm took her by surprise. He kept up the unrelenting pace, prolonging her high to the edge of pain. She coasted in some dark, heavenly place until finally she slumped over to lie limply on his chest, feeling continued tremors in the aftermath. He came with a punishing grip on her hips.

“You’re amazing,” she whispered into his neck, powerless to hold the words in.

“I think you broke me,” he whispered back. “What just happened?”

“I don’t know,” she said, snuggling close.

-

The next morning she woke up cuddling a strange man. Right, last night. Glenn. Oh God, Glenn. He was still here. This changed everything.

What were the hours of a pizza delivery guy? He had to work nights. She had her internship and classes and her volunteer work at the museum. But he’d been free yesterday. She could live off of Saturday nights like that.

If he wanted to see her again when he woke up.

She started to untangle their bodies, but he pulled her closer.

“Good morning,” he mumbled.

She tried to relax into his embrace. “Good morning.”

“I’m hungry.” He stretched. “You want to go to brunch?”

She smiled so wide she instinctively wanted to hide it. But she decided to be brave and let him see how happy he made her. “I’d like that.”

She showered and gave Glenn a clean towel, then made her way to the kitchen.

Denise, Mike and Sasha sat bleary eyed around the table, nursing their coffees.

Michonne filled two travel mugs with coffee and joined them.

“Where were you last night?” Mike said.

“Hmmm?” Michonne said. How had Glenn done that with his tongue? Like really, though. How?

“You missed all the fun,” Mike said. “Sasha hooked up with one of Denise’s friends.”

“Sweet.” Michonne grinned.

“I hurt,” Sasha said. “That man is a jackhammer.”

Michonne snorted. “Who’s this power tool?”

Sasha laughed. “Shane. He’s a dick but oh man he can fuck. He left with all of Denise’s friends from the country early this morning.”

“Yeah, thanks for helping with Maggie last night,” Denise said. “Speaking of, do you know what happened to Glenn? I’m sure he got home fine but Tara was a little worried because she couldn’t reach him.”

Sasha smirked.

Michonne was sure her cheeks would burst into flame. “He’s fine.”

“What?” Mike said. “Who’s Glenn?”

At that moment, Terry padded into the room and made a straight line for the coffee machine.

“Wait.” Mike eyed Terry’s pajamas. “Who’s in the shower?”

“Glenn,” Sasha said. “He doesn’t live in the country. He lives right here in New York. Isn’t that great?”

Glenn walked into the kitchen, his hair all wet. “Hi.” He smiled sleepily at everyone, so adorable and hot. “Ready?”

“Let me grab my purse,” Michonne said.

“Wait,” Mike said. “Wait. Michonne, can I talk to you for a second?”

“Fine,” Michonne said.

They walked to the hallway.

“Sasha said you saw me and Terry last night,” Mike said. “It was the first time that happened.”

“This isn’t any of my business,” Michonne said.

 “So what, you’re with Glenn now?” Mike said.

“That’s none of _your_ business,” Michonne said.

“This thing with Terry caught me by surprise. I’m not going to lie, I have feelings for him. But I always assumed that you and me-. It’s just confusing right now.”

“I’m happy,” Michonne said. “Really.”

Mike avoided her gaze and nodded. “Alright then. Make sure he treats you right.”

“I will.” Michonne returned to the kitchen.

“Everything alright?” Sasha said.

“Yeah,” Michonne said. “We’re good.”

She gave Glenn his coffee, took hold of his hand and together they left the apartment.

“After brunch, do you want to go to my place?” Glenn said.

Oh, let her count the ways that she liked this man. Michonne always judged people who engaged in public displays of affection but right now her emotions were too strong to be contained within her body.  She leaned close and kissed him, short and sweet. “Yes.”


End file.
